Current women's lacrosse heads are typically constructed of an open frame having a ball stop portion with a concave interior surface that defines a ball stop, a pair of sidewall portions that generally extend from the ball stop portion, and a lip or scoop portion that interconnects the sidewall portions remotely of the ball stop portion. Openings or other attachment structures are carried by the frame for securing a lacrosse netting around the backside of the frame, leaving the opposing front side of the frame open for receiving lacrosse balls. A throat or other structure generally exteriorly projects from the ball stop portion of the frame and is intended to engage or secure a handle to the head.
The ball stop area of a lacrosse head, in conjunction with the netting attached thereto, provides the user with an area to hold and cradle the lacrosse ball during play. The ball retention characteristics of the ball stop area are thus dictated by such factors as the height of the ball stop, the location of the openings, or stringing holes, in the ball stop for attaching the netting, any flaring in the ball stop portion, and the relative tautness or looseness of the netting attached to the stringing holes.
It is highly desirable to provide a lacrosse head having increased ball retention characteristics in the ball stop portion. Moreover, it is highly desirable to provide a lacrosse head having decreased netting wear in the ball stop area. It is further desirable to provide a lacrosse head with these characteristics that is intended for use by women.